


Glad I met You

by Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Series: VALENTINES DAY FIC COLLECTION (KPOP ONLY) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Continuation, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: THIS WHOLE PART IS JUST SMUT!!!!!! PLEASE DONT READ IF UNCOMFY!!





	1. Chapter 1

 

Of course Kihyun knew that the date between him and Wonho would lead to somewhere... risque. It was still in the last few hours of Valentine's day. The day responsible for a large number of sudden pregnancies in this Damn city. Not like he would ever worry though. No matter how many times he would find a man between his legs, there would (thank god) be no accidental children any time soon.

So he was more than free to go all out if he so wanted. Wonho was hot. And being around him was becoming like second nature to him.

The embarrassing dinner was now long behind them, a memory replaced by an awkward elevator ride to the third floor of the hotel. But it wasn't a bad type of awkward. It was strangely endearing. Wonho had went to being somewhat shy, yet hides it (albeit terribly but still adorable) with a confident grip on his hand. His eyes stay trained on the elevator, a nervously confident smile on his face.

By now, he was expecting to be pushed up against the wall of the elevator with a tongue down his throat. But Wonho was being very reserved. He has no idea why either.

Impatience was by now a raging bubbling vortex in his stomach as well as the anticipation to have something happen. Anything, really. Anything. Gods be damned, if Wonho thinks he was getting any action tonight then _screw it,_  he was gonna have to work for it.

“You know,” he starts, sidling up closer to his date with their hands still entwined tightly, pressing up against his side with a teasing smirk. “Normally, I would be pushed up against the wall with a tongue down my throat. But you don't seem very interested in being aggressive... am I not pretty enough? Am I disappointing?”

Wonho is immediately stricken by a panicked expression, his body tensing up with surprise. His full lips twist into a strange half smile and a laugh resembling a wheezing cat tumbles out.

“What? O-of course I think you're pretty, Kihyun-ssi-”

“Just Kihyun is fine. No need to be so formal considering what we're planning.”

Wonho swallowed audibly, his grip turning somewhat clammy. _Cute._ HE kind of reminded Kihyun of a scared animal.

“Um, Kihyun… of course I think you're pretty. Beautiful even.”

Pleased beyond words and with a newly stroked ego, Kihyun bats his eyelashes.

“Then? What's holding you back, handsome? Hmm?”

Truth be told, he was confused that he was acting so shy.

“Look, I know I acted all high and mighty back there but, the truth is I'm nervous. You make me nervous. I want this to go right, and yet, for all the barking I do, I'm not doing a whole lot of biting. Am I?”

“Nervous? Because of me? But why?”

That was genuinely confusing. Kihyun may be rich and famous, but first and foremost he was just another person in this world who happened to get lucky. Nothing about him, at least in his eyes, was intimidating.

Wonho grips both his hands together, his expression one of obvious anxiety.

“You're known around the world for your incredible designs, your innovative ideas. Your work can be seen in department stores all over Seoul and for all the world to see. Whereas me, I'm just another singer. A singer lost in a sea of similar voices. But you, you stand out. And it's amazing. So many of my fellow singers are dressed in your designs. Hell, my manager wears your stuff. You're a shining perfect diamond in a sea of shattered glass.”

Oh. Well, Kihyun certainly wasn't expecting such an answer. And in such a poetic way too. Now he knows why Wonho was well respected for writing his own music. His way with words was incredible.

But again, that was all on the outside. What about his inside? The part that mattered?

“Wonho-ssi. I had no idea. Do I really give off that vibe?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah. So… I know I won't measure up to you. But you accepted me anyway. And I want to make this special. Even if it's just one night.”

Kihyun, despite his own earlier fears of not being good enough seemingly assuaged. Wonho was just as if not more nervous than he was. But Kihyun had to say, despite the praise,  he was like anyone else. Human, normal. Just… well known.

“Its okay. You know, I was a little nervous too. Your profile picture was more than intimidating. Plus the… extra ones.”

Extra ones meaning the ones he saw of… uh, Wonho's workout progress.  Mirror selfies and flexing? Good god. Wonho smiles shyly, a pinkish tint covering his cheeks. Wow… that's adorable. He almost looked like a rabbit…

“Kihyun-ssi-”

The pink haired designer then cuts him off, holding onto his arm and once more sidling up against him.

“Please. Just Kihyun. Remember that.”

Before Wonho could say anything else, in a burst of bravery Kihyun fully and resolutely kissed him full on his mouth. Not a second later he was being pushed up against the wall of the elevator.

A moan is coaxed out of his throat as Wonho eagerly reciprocated the kiss, his tongue shyly smoothing along Kihyun's lower lip. It turns heavy but short, because soon the long elevator ride finally comes to an end. Kihyun is tempted to continue letting Wonho kiss him breathless, but they have a hotel room waiting for them.

“Come on, the room is waiting.”

Kihyun can't help but tease him further, dancing away from him on his titles to a room down the hall. Wonho is more than eager to follow, eyes glazed and lips full and swollen from their kissing.

“Kihyun, you know, you keep calling me ssi, but i think you can call me something new.”

Kihyun swipes his card and only has to wait a little while longer before Wonho finally joins him and pushed him inside. It's dark but the outline of a bed is easily visible from neon city lights and pushing him onto it is made easier.

Breathless, Kihyun looks up at him, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

“And what's that?”

Wonho clicks on the bedside lamp before crawling his way up, straddling him and trapping him to the mattress. Wow. That's so _hot_. 

“Call me Hoseok, baby.”

~~~~  


TBC


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WHOLE PART IS JUST SMUT!!!!!! PLEASE DONT READ IF UNCOMFY!!

NSFW! READ AT OWN RISK!!

  
  


____________

  
  


Heat. Heat everywhere. It's all that Kihyun can feel. Even through the too thick fabric of his clothes, he can feel every inch of his body as though on fire. But the burn felt so pleasant in the too cold hotel room. The mattress is soft and cradles his body tightly. The lights are off, and the only lights are the ones coming from the city outside. Neon and fluorescent lights outline the shape of Wonho’s nose and mouth.

He isn’t sure how it happens but soon all he can taste in his mouth is the leftover taste of mint toothpaste and chocolate. Hands explore his skin, tongue and lips render him speechless as he's smothered under moans and lewd curses. Kihyun whines as a skilled tongue pushed further into his mouth and Wonho opened up his shirt through the distraction. Soon his chest is exposed and the kiss he was buried under breaks with a moan from Wonho. It leaves him heaving for breath but desperate for more. Why did he stop?

Kihyun squirms impatiently as Wonho stares down at him, his pupils blown wide with lustful intentions. He was certain he looked very much the same. 

“H-hurry up,” he urges, feeling trapped in his pants from how aroused he was. Wonho let out a soft smile, though it’s choked up with restrained lust. 

“Calm down baby, I just wanted to look at you properly. You’re so goddamn beautiful, Kihyun ah.”

Wonho runs his hand from Kihyun’s neck and then slowly down his chest, making sure to tease his nipples. Then down to his navel and just shy of the waistband of his pants. A pronounced bulge was surely there, and by no means was he small. He just preferred to be on the bottom, though he did top when the right one came along. 

“I’m too skinny,” he complains. “How does that make me beautiful?” 

But his words only make his date smile, and then start to nibble at the underside of his jaw, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses while feeling along his waist. Did such tame touches always feel this good? Or was it the situation? 

“Don’t say that Ki, you’re always perfect no matter what. But if you’ll let me, I’ll take you out sometime after this.”

Normally such small pillow talk would make the situation awkward, but he felt so at ease talking with Wonho. It was like they were simply on a sweet date instead of about to fuck each other’s brains out. Hopefully. Based on the way that his touch drove him crazy, surely it would be the case. 

“Hmm, well then I hope that I leave this hotel room tomorrow morning with bruises on my hips.” 

That riles him up even further, and Kihyun finds himself once more swept up into a hot and deep kiss before his pants are being tugged at impatiently. 

“Don’t worry, I got you covered baby. Just let me take care of you.”

Normally he would snap at anyone trying to ruin his expensive clothes, but he just wanted them off right now. So he does his best to assist in taking them off before slipping off his shirt from his shoulders. Now though, he can feel how cold the room is. But Wonho is quick to push him down and situate himself between his legs and lean over him to continue feeling him up almost obsessively, nosing into his hair and whispering sweet yet dirty nothings into his ear. It feels strangely romantic..?

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked,” Kihyun mumbled into Wonho’s neck and takes off his jacket. Now he can fully ogle the tight muscles on his arms. He’s not too buff, but still has that fair and gentle demeanor that doesn’t outweigh his musculature. So running his hands over his arms was a temptation he can’t refuse. The skin is smooth and tight, making him even more attracted. 

“Fine fine. I couldn’t help but touch you as I wanted. But now I can’t wait.”

WIthout warning, Wonho throws off his shirt and pushes Kihyun into the mattress further before pulling his legs around his waist. A squeak leaves Kihyun’s mouth but it is quickly replaced by a moan. Wonho attacks his chest with open-mouthed and wet kisses, his tongue swirling around his nipples. 

Then he gasps and chokes on his own whimper as Wonho circles a hand around his neglected flesh, helping him find a slow and torturous rhythm. Pleasure and heat lance up his spine, making his toes curl into the sheets. 

“F-fuck!” 

All he can do is whine and moan, sinking his teeth into Wonho’s shoulder and sucking hard to muffle the sounds. But apparently, that wasn’t the reaction Wonho wanted, because he stops and instead thumbs softly at his tip.

“Ah, come on now, I wanna hear all your noises,” he murmurs sultrily, pulling Kihyun closer to him and pulling his shoulder away from Kihyun’s teeth. There is already a blossoming hickey on his skin. The skin is already wet from his kisses. “Can you make all the noises I want?”

Kihyun, desperate to feel that sensation again, wraps his arms around Wonho’s neck to growl into his ear. 

“Just fuck me already, muscle boy.”

That seemed to be the last straw, as his legs are pushed up near to his chest, rendering him breathless as he tries to hold them. From his pocket, Wonho shows off a bottle of lube and opens it to coat his fingers. Kihyun can already tell hat they’re thicker than his own. All those lonely nights were telling of that much.

“Come on baby. Open up.”

Kihyun watches with a watering mouth while Wonho quickly undoes his pants to toss them aside, and Kihyun finally sees him in all his naked glory. He’s big, bigger than him. And very thick, he’s sure that Wonho will have no problem pleasing him tonight. 

But he has little time to appreciate the sight because a warm and slick finger presses against his hole, a familiar yet also entirely new feeling. He can’t remember the last time someone other than himself touched him there. But these fingers are magical.

They are most definitely thicker than his own, longer too, as it is obviously easy for Wonho to feel and reach deep inside where he normally could not. It also only slightly stung, as he was more than properly lubed up so not to feel pain. 

“F-fuck,” he hissed, head thrown back against the pillows. “So deep!”

The next few minutes pass in a blurred yet unhurried daze, feeling himself open up slowly but gradually. First by one slick digit, then two, then three and finally he was ready. All the while Wonho is kissing along his chest, teasing his raised nipples or brushing his length to speed pre against his stomach. 

“You’re ready now?” 

Kihyun nods, tears spilling over from the overwhelming stimulation. After giving a few extra and lazy thrusts, just to be sure, Wonho pulls back and wraps a hand around Kihyun’s base, smirking at the high pitched keening that leaves his mouth. Cheeky bastard...

“Hurry up, please, just fuck me already! I need it!” 

Kihyun pulls Wonho down for a fierce and almost bruising kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing in a discordant yet passion filled dirge of moans and soft curses. Without warning Wonho swiftly pulls on a condom (where did that come from) before pressing against his eager hole. He teases only for a moment before finally pushing in, slow and unhurried. 

“Goddamn, you’re so tight and hot baby.”

Kihyun feels his eyes roll back as he is filled up, his mouth open with loud and uninhibited moans and cries. Wonho grips his hips tightly, sweat dripping down his temple as they settle together, their hips meeting in the middle. 

Just like this, Kihyun can feel every inch of Wonho’s length deeply Inside, despite the condom between them he can feel it as it presses and prods at his depths. And gods he is so ready to just cum right now. Moving his hips he can only whine, desperate to feel friction.

Wonho smiles, a strained groan dripping from his lips as he finally begins a rhythm. Slow and steady yet deep and deliciously hard, Kihyun’s moans reach their highest and most wanton point. All he can do is wrap his legs around Wonho and pull at his shoulders, reveling in the pleasure that only being filled so deeply like this could bring. 

Just when he feels himself adjusting he is surprised yet again as Wonho’s hips become desperate, speeding up and causing a chain reaction. His moans turn to low and desperate cries, his own body snapping to meet every hard thrust inside. The rhythm becomes hurried, eager to seek out that mutual edge. 

The sounds of skin on skin, lewd yet arousing, is all that is heard in the room. Even their moans seem to bounce off the walls, making their way back to him and spurring them both on further. Kihyun squeezes tight around Wonho, earning himself more hickies and deep thrusts.

“F-fuck, harder, harder, n-need to c-come,” he gasps pathetically. Wonho growls in his throat and latched onto his neck, biting and sucking hickies to match his hips. Kihyun can feel the way that his soft nerves are being abused inside, but it feels so fucking good that he chases that pleasured pain. 

Heat bubbles in his stomach, and he cries out loud to warn his lover. Wonho smiles weakly and wraps a hand around his leaking length, pumping and teasing him to follow that desired climax. 

“Come for me, Ki, let me see your face as I fuck you.”

His hips snap up and he whines, feeling Wonho finally twist his wrist in such a way that the bubble of snide his stomach finally explodes and he comes loudly, his toes once more digging into the sheets. His orgasm is like being slapped in the face as thick and hot ropes of come coat his stomach and hips as well as his lovers fingers. Wonho’s fingers tighten around the flesh of his thighs, most likely bruising them.

Wonho groans at the sight, using his come and stroking him to keep his orgasm going, milking out every last drop as he keeps fucking deep and hard. Finally he too reaches that edge and with one last thrust he quickly pulls out and snaps off the condom to finish over Kihyun, his face totally blissed out. 

Totally fucked out, Kihyun feels warm hotness splash onto his stomach, mixing with the come already there. He comes down from his high, riding out the aftershocks right to the end. Wonho is planting and finally his orgasm ends and he wants nothing more but to flop onto the bed. But he has to clean up. 

“Wow,” is all Kihyun can say, his abused hole already feeling sore. But in the best way. The best sex always left you breathless and sore. And he was definitely feeling it. 

“Yeah, wow.”

Satisfied yet also breathless Wonho smiles, the tips of his ears pink with heat. But he’s happy, that much is obvious. He quickly ties the condom and throws it in the trash can near the bed before reaching for a handy towel near the desk. Taking care he cleans them both up, making sure to give Kihyun extra care. 

Now clean he lays down, throwing an arm over him to lay on his stomach. It’s warm and soft. Both bask in the afterglow and each other’s presence. If ever there was a successful date in his life, Kihyun was sure this one would be at the very top. 

“You’re amazing,” he murmured tiredly, meeting his gaze. “I’ve never been fucked so good in my life.”

Wonho giggles, the sound different from his earlier noises of pleasure. 

“Well, I’m glad you think so. I’ve been on a few dates myself that were… less than satisfactory. I’m not tooting my own horn here, but some people can’t handle me.”

Kihyun can understand why. Without proper prep, this could have easily been painful. In the bad way. But Wonho was nice and careful, taking extra care to ready him. And it was nice. 

“Well then they’re pussies. I for one think you should be proud of yourself. Now shut up and cuddle me. I’m tired.”

Wonho easily agrees, scooting over to pull Kihyun flush against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. Now everything felt perfect. He too was sleepy. A rare thing to happen after such an intense round of sex.

“Are we still up for that second date?” He inquired moments later, eyes drooping. Kihyun hums, snaking his arms around Wonho’s waist. 

“Of course.”

Wonho almost sighs in relief. Almost.

“Great. I would love to see you again.”

A moment of silence falls between them before Kihyun speaks again. 

“Hyung?”

“Mm?”

Kihyun leans up to press a chaste but sweet kiss to his lips, smiling tiredly before laying back down.

“I’m glad I met you.”

Kihyun feels a kiss pressing to the top of his head. It isn’t long before they’re both pulled into sleep. But not before he hears a whisper in his ear.

“I’m glad I met you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking about making a chaptered spin off but I am still not sure. What do you guys think?should I leave as is or go into depth? I would love to hear your opinions :) and thanks for reading!


End file.
